When two worlds colide
by dragonhalf-lover17
Summary: Samantha is the new foreign exchange student in Tokyo's Konoha High school who has fallen in love with the popular Haruno Sakura; the strait A student of their school. While her friend Amanda tries to help her friend's cause for love they learn of a dark deal that could ruin Samantha's and Sakura's chance of ever being together, forever.


So this is a yuri story. No i do not own Naruto. i own my characters. i haven't been writing very good so forgive me for lack of discribtion. thats all i have for this part.

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno.<p>

That was her name.

The name of the sweet girl that was beautiful to me.

" Hello, Samantha?" I snapped out of my daze and looked at my friend. Amanda was her name, around my hight she wore the same uniform I did. Mostly a Sailor uniform. That and had a black carrieing bag with her. She had brown hair and Light brown eyes.

" Yea Amanda?" She was my friend since I met her at the school I went to. Also a foreigner like me. But luckly for me she understood English.

" Samantha, what are you thinking about this time?" I smiled.

" I was thinking about someone." She looked like she knew who I was talking about. But if she did she didn't let me know.

" Who's the lucky person?" My smile grew, and my feelings blossomed inside my heart.

" I don't know…How do I know you wont tell them?" She smiled at me knowing my plafull nature was not often let out.

" Because I'm your best friend."

" True." I responded

She happened to be my best friend pretty fast actually. She and I met quite strangely.

She suddenly came up to me and asked me in English if I could be her friend. And I replyed I would. And we've been good friends ever since. Kind of cliché if you ask me though.

" But seriously who is it?"

" Who is one of the more book worm type people that everyone knows about?" I asked her. Amanda knew, I know she knew who I was talking about.

" You are so helpless. My best friend is not going to live if she knows." She sighed and rubbed her temples with her hands.

" Well I already know she's out of my reach. If anything I'm happy with the way things are right now." I told her to reasure her. She turned back to me.

" Samantha, I'm supost to do something about this. Its my job." I laughed alittle.

" No its not Amanda. I'm really happy that shes not in my reach. I know she wasn't. I'm just, happy for her you know?" She looked at me.

" Samantha, is my ears hearing right? You said you were happy for her. She didn't even have anything special happen to her."

" is it wrong to feel the way I feel?" I questioned her. I addmit all it was was that I was happy for her. What was there for me when she had so much for her? Its just how I feel now.

" I didn't say it was. Samantha, as a best friend I am supost to help with these things." She told me. I smiled at her, she was a real friend. And I was happy I had her.

" Well, what do you supose you'll do to help?" yep, I gave up. I knew she was just trying to help. And well, I'll let her help. Even when I still thought that everything was fine.

" I know just the thing." She smiled. And then, I sort of regretted giving up. But then I wondered what she had planed.

" And that is?" I asked, hoping I would get more out of her.

" You'll see."

" Ok." I sighed. Amanda was a good friend. But I would like to know what would happen.

She stood up from the desk she sat in and left me alone to my lunch.

I heard her come back and I was surprised at who was with her.

There, walking with Amanda, was Sakura Haruno.

The Sakura Haruno.

I didn't think I would actually meet her.

" Um. Wow. Amana, what are you planing?" I said to myself. Hoping that Sakura didn't hear me.

" Samantha, this is Sakura." Sakura studied me, well I think she did. But I couldn't tell.

" Um,_ I'm really_ _sorry, _I can barely speak Japanese." I admitted to her. Hoping she would understand. And from the way she looked at me she didn't seem to not understand. Infact I was surprised when she said.

" I'm alright with that. I don't expect you to know how to speak my main language." She gave me a smile that told me she was really honest with it. Can you believe that? It was a first for me that's for sure.

" Samantha, sakura said that we could talk to her and her friends if we wanted to." I quickly tear my gaze from sakura and looked at Amanda

" Seriously?" I couldn't believe my ears and hardly my eyes. Was she serious? Any one would die to hang out with the ' konoha thirteen. '. Heck even I would. And my best friend Amanda not only earned me a chance to talk to the Sakura but to hang out with them as well? This was eather the most amasing thing that happened to me or the worse prank ever.

But something told me it wasn't the latter.

" You think I would make this up? And I thought we were best friends." She crossed her arms and looked away.

" No, I don't think you would make this up Amanda. Besides. How would you- wait never mind I wont continue that."

" What was that you were about to say?" Sakura asked curiously.

" Well I don't think I should say it. It might offend you, at least, I think it might."

" Samantha wants to say it I can so tell." I turned and glared at Amanda then turned back to sakura.

" So what was it?"

" Fine, As I was saying, How would you even be able to find an exact replica of Sakura anyway?" Amanda smiled at me and said.

" I don't have to. that's the thing."

" And whats that supost to mean?"

" I don't think you want me to tell do you?"

I knew what Amanda ment, or at least I think I did.

I looked to sakura and she seemed to be talking to another student about something and she looked at me and then looked back at the person who she was talking to. I looked back to Amanda.

After the student left Amanda spoke to her. Saying what I don't know but since Amanda was here longer then I have she seemed to know what she was saying.

Sakura though sighed and said something back to her.

" She said that she wasn't trying to ignore us, and she said that they wanted to ask her something." I could again understand Amanda as she spoke to me in English. Her Japanese though not verry good. Was way better then mine.

" Its alright, I don't mind." I was feeling to happy to be angery and even then I wouldn't be angery with her for answering a students question. Sakura smiled and said to me in English.

" Samantha, my name is Sakura." I smiled back at her.

" Its nice to meet you, Sakura" She didn't seem to mind my lack of suffix at the end. For which I was glad because I was in serious crap and I knew it.

" Samantha, your supost to introduce yourself too you know." Amanda reminded me.

" I was?"

" You are so stupid."

" I know! Sakura I am so sorry. Er I mean Sakura-san. Man I can't believe myself!" I smacked my self in the head. I then returned my attention to the obbjective at hand.

" Sakura-san, my name is Samantha. I'm sorry I didn't get it before." She didn't look like she minded at all, in talking to me that is. Or my mistake apparently.

* * *

><p>So you read my story. don't worry theres more comming. I'm sorry for the cliff hanger i couldn't write any more, really. and for my own sake please review. i'm asking not demanding.<p> 


End file.
